Vehicle seating assemblies typically include a horizontal seating support and a generally upright seatback. Traditionally, the horizontal seating support includes a thick foam member which is covered in leather or fabric. The thick foam member is then usually mounted to a seat frame and held in place by the leather or fabric cover. However, the foam that is typically used on such horizontal seating supports tends to be rather rigid and does not have very much flexibility as a user moves relative the horizontal seating structure, particularly during extended vehicle trips. Such seating assemblies are also typically plain and usually visually unappealing. Accordingly, there is a need to have a vehicle seating assembly that is flexible in nature yet provides adequate support to a user for extended periods of time when travelling, yet is easy to assemble and aesthetically pleasing.